The isosceles triangle and the square shown here have the same area in square units. What is the height of the triangle, $h$, in terms of the side length of the square, $s$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(0,10)--(10,10)--(10,0)--cycle);
fill((0,0)--(17,5)--(0,10)--cycle,white);
draw((0,0)--(17,5)--(0,10)--cycle);
label("$s$",(5,10),N);
label("$h$",(6,5),N);
draw((0,5)--(17,5),dashed);
draw((0,5.5)--(0.5,5.5)--(0.5,5));
[/asy]
Solution: The area of the square is $s^2$.  Since the sides of the square all have the same length, the base of the triangle is $s$ (for the height drawn).  Therefore, the area of the triangle is $\frac12 sh$. Since these areas are equal, we have \[\frac12sh=s^2.\] Dividing both sides by $s$ and multiplying both sides by 2 gives $h = \boxed{2s}$.